


Rookie rookie！番外02

by cowtomato



Series: Rookie Rookie [9]
Category: X1 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21604531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowtomato/pseuds/cowtomato
Series: Rookie Rookie [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1523240





	Rookie rookie！番外02

亨俊的班主任找他做前途咨询的时候，亨俊虽然目标意识很明确，但是不知道真正想要读什么专业。努力学习是好事，为了有好成绩努力也是好事，但是目标要更加明确才能更有效率的做准备啊。亨俊在咨询中无言以对，想读的专业…难说。亨俊的生活记录簿上写的未来梦想全都是公司职员、公务员这一类的。

“亨俊喜欢什么？”

呃嗯…亨俊玩着手指头，苦恼了一阵。

“其实我也不知道我擅长什么…或者是喜欢什么。上了大学会不会变得更明确呢。”  
“那亨俊得去看很多，读很多，学很多的专业才行呢。”

是那样吗。从那时起亨俊就开始真挚地思考该选哪个专业了。

相反，敏熙的班主任因为不太一样的原因，咨询不是很顺畅。敏熙的成绩在中上位圈，挺不错的，也认真听课，听老师的话，总之是个没问题的好学生，但在自己的前途问题上固执得不得了。

“想去的学校很具体呢？”  
“是的，想和亨俊去一个学校呢。”  
“亨俊是谁啊？”  
“3班的宋亨俊。”  
“所以那是谁啊…”

敏熙说亨俊是自己最好的朋友，班主任很无语。所以，现在你的意思就是要跟你最好的朋友去一个学校咯。是不是疯了啊…但敏熙依然很顽固。我一定会和亨俊去一个学校的！一定会！班主任放弃了说服敏熙。但再怎么说，敏熙也是学习好的孩子，不管去哪不管怎么做都会很顺利的吧。事实上也许这程度都算不错的了。有些家伙做咨询的时候说自己梦想是做炸鸡店老板，想做炸鸡店老板还说的过去，但说要不上大学从送炸鸡外卖开始，老天爷啊蠢猪脑袋真是一大堆。  
随着高考接近，高三同学们的精神状态越来越差，动不动就哭的孩子变多了。要么是因为高考前的面试失败哭，要么是因为模拟考试成绩下降哭，不然的话就是没有理由地哭。光是坐在亨俊前面的孩子就经常跑到卫生间去，每当那时亨俊也会莫名变得忧郁，心被攥得紧紧的。在高考讲座上只能敲打自己的鼻子让自己不哭出来。

.

高考的那天不知道是用什么样的心情从位子上站起来的。敏熙虽然喝完了一碗妈妈煮的饺子汤，但不太记得味道了。身体像是飘在空中，就算妈妈煮的不是饺子汤，是一碗拉面或者锅巴汤，好像也不会尝出什么味道。  
敏熙的爸爸开车把亨俊和敏熙送到了考场。亨俊在公寓一楼等敏熙，背着书包拿着便当，站着发抖。十一月的天气并没有那么冷，但亨俊还是因为紧张发着抖。敏熙也像亨俊一样紧张，什么话都说不出。在去考场的路上，他们俩一直在车后座上静静抓着手。

“儿子，加油。”

爸爸在校门口把他们放下来，敏熙尴尬地笑了笑，点了点头。

“亨俊也是，不要太紧张。”  
“谢谢…”

亨俊垂下头问好。爸爸说着考完会来接他们，把车开走了。他们一起走进了考场，虽然分在同一个学校，但不在同一个班。亨俊是2楼，敏熙是3楼。他们在2楼楼梯口分开了，敏熙一直牵着亨俊的手。敏熙上了三楼以后，亨俊暂时闭上眼睛，平衡了一下呼吸，进了自己的教室。手里好像留下了什么东西，是敏熙给的巧克力，说累的时候就吃。  
上午的考试不知道怎么瞎考的时间就那样过去了，他们俩在亨俊班上一起吃午饭，两个人都吃得潦潦草草。然后是下午的考试。那是一段很长的时间，长到失去所有力气，腿都在发抖。终于，好像不会结束一样，高考就这样结束了。真的是高考的日子吗？我真的考了高考吗？对于那种提问的答案就是，真，的，考完了。  
敏熙从教室出来的时候，亨俊这次也先在一楼等他了。亨俊看见敏熙嘻地一下笑了，看见那个笑容，敏熙让后颈变得僵硬的紧张感一下就释放了。敏熙摆出了一个不知道是哭还是笑的表情，怎么办，亨俊啊，我们真的高考完了。当然，虽然不是考完高考就代表大学入学完成了，但那也真的结束了。  
亨俊一直安静地微笑着。

“我搞砸了。”  
“你说啥？”  
“好像考砸了。”

亨俊考完之后有这样的直觉，应该会比平时的模拟考平均成绩最少下降一个等级吧。因为太紧张了，很多题都失误了，甚至还有瞎蒙的问题。敏熙比亨俊还要堂皇，啊，啊，抚摸着亨俊不知道说什么。

“也没办法了…都考完了…”

亨俊有点苦涩地说。敏熙突然，无法控制一下子爆发的泪水，就那样让饱满的泪珠一粒一粒往下掉。亨俊吓了一大跳，呀，你哭什么！亨俊慌张地安慰他，但敏熙还是哭个不停。考完试的同学们斜眼瞟着像个傻大个样哭着的高个子男生走过去了，也有人跟着敏熙一起哭了。亨俊安慰着哗哗流眼泪的敏熙，一起走到了校门口，在学校外面等的亨俊妈妈和敏熙妈妈看到他们吓了一跳。

“不是，敏熙呀，怎么哭了？！”  
“哎一古，没关系的，你做的很好了。”

最后亨俊和两个妈妈三个人一起安慰敏熙，混乱之中亨俊也冒出了一点眼泪，所以一起哭起来了。过了一会儿，两个人好不容易镇静下来，哭过以后内心变得畅快多了。  
那天两个人各自跟家人吃了肉，吃过晚饭回家以后评完分，躺在床上打着电话，像晕厥般沉入了睡眠。最后的一句话是，辛苦了。

.

高考以后大约两周的时间里他们都忙着上论文补习，为入学的论文做准备。亨俊早就放弃了补考，敏熙虽然高考考得算是跟平时差不多的水平，但对变数很大的补考也没抱什么很大的期待。敏熙的堂哥推荐的论文补习班在坐地铁30分钟左右能到的地方，虽然有点远，但因为教的好很有名，亨俊和敏熙都努力地上着，把围巾一直绕到鼻尖，抽着鼻子来来回回到那个很远的地方为论文做准备。

“亨俊啊。我们要是变成了复读生情侣怎么办啊。”  
“什么怎么办…”

当然会变成谈恋爱就读不了大学的优秀范本呗…他们自嘲地笑了。已经到这个时候了，他们俩都已经是失心疯的状态，所以可以若无其事地说出这种话。  
然后终于到了高考成绩公布的日子。

-呀我手在发抖  
-我全身都发抖  
-real 我抓不住鼠标了  
-我电脑都没法打开

敏熙紧紧闭上眼睛打开了高考合格者名单，身后叉着胳膊焦急的妈妈叫敏熙赶紧睁开眼睛，啪啪敲着他的背。敏熙睁开了眼睛。姜敏熙，合格。  
敏熙张大了嘴。敏熙妈妈已经笑开了花，和爸爸一起给亲戚们打电话，乱成一团。诶，爸爸，过得还好吧？没有没有，啊哈哈，那当然那当然，没什么事，就是我们敏熙~敏熙看到自己名字右边的合格字样还是难以置信。不是做梦吧？现实感一下子蜂拥而来，敏熙给亨俊发了kkt。

-亨俊啊  
-我合格了

在回复发来之前，那一刹那的瞬间居然觉得有那么长。

-我也合格了

敏熙一骨碌从座位上站起来。草草穿了个拖鞋就呼嗒嗒跑上了楼梯，因为连等电梯的时间都觉得太长了。亨俊家的玄关门一打开敏熙就抱住了亨俊，感受到了怀里亨俊的心脏像小鸟般怦怦直跳。亨俊凝固了一小会儿，也马上抱住了敏熙。亨俊妈妈在房间里专心打着电话。敏熙把亨俊抱得更紧，在他耳边细语，

“我们都辛苦了。我们真的真的辛苦了。”

嗯…真的。亨俊用好像要哭的声音说。两个人中任何一个都不用复读，敏熙不能再开心了。我们不是复读生情侣了可以做大学情侣了…！  
亨俊不知道是不是在忍着眼泪沉默了一会儿，问，

“…不过你录了哪儿？”  
“我？建O大。”  
“啊疯了。”

亨俊从敏熙怀里出来，脸色变得很臭。

“我是国O大。”  
“只录了那一个？！”  
“嗯…一个…”

敏熙觉得世界都崩塌了。

.

情况变成这样有很多方面的理由，首先是亨俊的补考成绩没有平时好，敏熙无意地在随时的眼神打架中获胜也是原因之一。填志愿的时候，亨俊苦恼之后写了媒体信息专业。如果要报看很多学很多的专业，那就是媒体信息专业了。为了以防万一，保底专业填了国语。事实上敏熙因为只要和亨俊去一个学校就行，所以专业就全根据成绩这样那样乱填了一下。只要专业名字满意就填进去了。再那之中尤其是山林景观专业，山林…？山…？喜欢山…就那样填进去了。  
虽然经常是那样，但那一年填媒体信息等专业的学生像爆炸一样多，所以分数线很高。亨俊想去的专业全都落选了，只录上了一个国O大的国语专业。虽然很可惜，补考也考得很砸，但因为是不错的大学，而且可以学双学位，也算是一个安慰。另一边，敏熙也是落选了所有学校，除了建O大的山林景观专业。那年报建O大山林景观专业的人数几乎没满。入学考试是实战，完全无法预测。  
敏熙很绝望。本以为至少可以有一个学校跟亨俊一样的吧，两个人完全填的一模一样啊！本来是那样想的，结果两个人完美地考上了不同的学校。他又病倒在床上哼哼唧唧了，因为压力积劳成疾。

“真是不像话，不像话…”

亨俊咂着舌头。他带着妈妈煮的粥来了敏熙家。敏熙装作没力气的样子坐在饭桌前喝粥。嘿嘿好喝…不愧是我们亨俊的妈妈。  
两个人几乎好几年都没有心情这么轻松过了。首先不用复读这件事就很让人开心了不是吗。

“我们毕业典礼过后…去旅行吗？”

亨俊的话里敏熙停下了舀粥的动作。

“我们俩？”  
“当然是我们俩。”  
“好，当然好。”

敏熙认真地点点头。就算不能走很远，只要是两个人一起去就很喜欢。这样看来两个人从来没有一起去旅游过。目的地呢…庆州…听说那里挺好玩儿的。只是吃很多好吃的走很多路的旅行好像就挺不错的。敏熙感觉来精神了，对，没法读一个大学也没关系的。反正两个人会待在一起的，家也离得这么近，两个人也幸运地不打算自己出去住或者是住宿舍。  
亨俊好像有什么话要说又放弃了，紧闭上嘴巴，就这样反复了好几次。嗯…但是…只说了些语气词。敏熙觉得很奇怪，什么呀？什么呀？

“有话要对你说。”  
“是什么？”  
“知道我妈妈和叔叔要结婚的事吧？”

亨俊的妈妈终于和叔叔登记结婚了，就只是跟很亲的亲戚聚在一起吃了个饭，省略了婚礼。办什么婚礼，多丢人。代替婚礼，他们拍了新的全家福。亨俊看着妈妈借了漂亮的裙子来穿，心情很奇怪。现在那个照片就挂在亨俊一进家门就刚好能看见的地方，而且妈妈再婚的同时，又下了某个决定。  
亨俊叹了口气说。

“我们家…要搬走了。”

敏熙的手指“啪嗒”一声垂下来。

*

7楼和10楼，最多也就是3层的差异。坐电梯的话就是一个眨眼的瞬间，走楼梯也马上就可以到达。敏熙任何时候都觉得和亨俊家住的近是最大的幸运。如果不是那样的话，就不会有小时候亨俊找来自己家通知自己的那件事，也不会有变得那样亲近的机会…亨俊离家出走的时候也不会最先想到自己家了…只要越过几道墙，亨俊就在那边的想法，也让敏熙觉得很安心。亨俊也是一样的。懂事以后，亨俊比起自己家，反而更多在敏熙家熟悉地进进出出。又是家，又是游乐园，又是约会的场所。在那里他们第一次接了吻，第一次摸了对方的身体，意义非凡。现在亨俊却要离开心爱的公寓了。  
敏熙和亨俊受到的冲击是无法一一用语言表达出来的。他们忧郁地度过了几天。我们现在如果想见面，得提前约好才能见了吗？定好日子，定好时间，坐地铁或者公交才行？太不像话了。亨俊说，还好搬得不是很远，要搬去市图书馆那附近的小区里，坐几站公交就到了。但，搬家就是搬家啊。  
到了二十岁，看来很多事情要改变啊。

他们比任何时候都粘的紧紧的不肯分开，去吃了好吃的，也去了游乐园和美容院。亨俊把头发搞蓬松了，还染了亮棕色。敏熙说很适合他，啪啪鼓了掌。  
第一次一起喝酒的那天，他们在敏熙的房间里做爱了，这次比上次更充分地做了准备。  
亨俊全脱光了坐在敏熙的膝盖上平衡着呼吸，紧紧搂着敏熙的肩在他的颈边吐出滚烫的气体。敏熙也把肉体感受到的亨俊的温度一一刻在了身上，亨俊准备好以后，敏熙让他躺在了床上。敏熙带上手指用的避孕套，小心地打开亨俊的下面，非常有耐心地弄了很久。两个人后来都明白了耐心的重要性。

“进去…吗？”  
“嗯…好像可以了。”

亨俊静静地闭着眼睛点了点头。敏熙慢慢地，但没有停止地把性器推进了亨俊的身体里。果然又紧又烫，让人“嗬”地猛吸一口气。但确实比之前容易了很多。一直插到底以后，敏熙把手放在亨俊的背后把他搂得更紧了。亨俊也搂住了敏熙。  
敏熙开始抽插的同时亨俊的嘴中冒出了轻微的呻吟。啊…呃嗯…啊，敏熙啊。亨俊啊…

“痛的话…痛的话就说…”  
“那就会停下来吗？”  
“…”  
“不要停…”

亨俊嗤嗤笑了。啊，这次绝对不会射那么快的，敏熙坚定地下决心。  
敏熙一边做着腰上的动作一边温柔地摸着亨俊的性器。亨俊仿佛快死了一样向后仰着头，啊，真的，感觉，好奇怪，好舒服。最后亨俊先射了。两个人全身都汗水淋漓，但敏熙停不下来，渐渐抽插得越来越快，越来越深。啊，嗯，啊啊！有点…啊啊，啊呼。亨俊推着敏熙的肩膀哭闹着，虽然敏熙的眼睛转来转去，什么也听不见。  
敏熙射完以后开心地深呼吸着，把身体压在亨俊身上。他们身上全是汗水，唾液和亨俊的精液，呼吸炽热。敏熙很难为情，都不敢直视亨俊的脸。亨俊用低低的声音说，

“…要洗床单了。”

敏熙嗤嗤笑了。

*

“敏熙呀！我们来拍照吧！”  
毕业典礼那天敏熙因为到处都有叫他的声音忙得不可开交。在礼堂领了毕业证书，和校长握了手，虽然厌倦但今天却格外不舍地听完了校长的话，结束以后简直是一片混乱。学生们从礼堂一窝蜂跑到操场，到处都忙着拍照。敏熙都记不起自己到底跟多少同学拍了照了，敏熙的父母也拿着相机从头到尾给敏熙拍照。敏熙觉得别的同学们的相机就算没满，也应该照了有两千张了。敏熙真的见不到亨俊了。亨俊不知道是不是也忙着跟班上的同学拍照，发消息也没有回复。

“敏熙呀！”  
“嗯！”

敏熙拿着花又一次绽开了笑容。学士服差点从肩上滑下来，但马上就抓住了。  
几乎拍了一小时的照，和同学老师们打完招呼以后，不安感渐渐涌上敏熙的心头。这样下去亨俊会不会已经跟家人走了？！敏熙想着说不定在教室里，跑到亨俊班上，但班里已经什么都没有了。大家都在操场上，找起来很困难。敏熙到处左顾右盼，亨俊啊啊，你在哪里啊啊啊。

-姜敏熙  
-到学校后面来

收到亨俊消息的敏熙不自觉地跑起来了。本来抱着的一束花只剩下了一朵，交给父母以后用尽全力大步地跑了起来，跑得气喘吁吁。  
亨俊在学校后面的停车场里，倚靠着爬满干枯藤蔓的墙壁等敏熙。敏熙跑到亨俊面前，呼呼喘着气。

“呀…我以为你回家了。”  
“怎么会？我连你都不见就回家吗？”

是毕业典礼欸，亨俊无语地笑了。  
亨俊向敏熙伸出了藏在身后的手，抓着一朵鲜红的玫瑰，用好看的丝带系着。虽然是敏熙那天见到的最小的花，但是是最红最美的。亨俊的眼睛闪闪发亮，有点热泪盈眶。感情一下子涌上来，原来所谓毕业典礼是这样的啊。

“祝贺你毕业。”  
“……”  
“我真的很喜欢你。”

敏熙收下了花。他半天说不出话呆呆站着。好不容易忍住了想要亲吻亨俊的强烈冲动，说，

“…想抱你来着，这里人有点多没办法抱了。”  
“我也是。以后再抱吧，我们有的是时间嘛。”

敏熙明朗地笑着紧紧抓住了亨俊的手。虽然天气很冷，但两个人的手都很温暖。没错，我们有的是时间呢。比起两个人一起度过的时间，更长的日子在眼前等待着他们。敏熙从现在开始不打算再去担心两个人的事情了，喜欢都还没有尽情地喜欢够呢。  
我的10代，我的初恋，我和你。


End file.
